1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for use by children in motor vehicles and, particularly, to seats having child-restraining harnesses. More particularly, the present invention relates to children's vehicle seats with harness adjustment mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child seats are widely used by operators of motor vehicles. Child seats generally include a plastic shell with a cushioned seat formed over the shell. A harness is generally provided on the seat to restrain the child and retain the child in the seat. Harness systems typically include a shoulder harness with straps designed to extend over the shoulders of the child, a lower belt, and a buckle. The belts and straps included with the harness system can typically be adjusted in length to accommodate children of different sizes.
Additionally, some child seats allow adjustment of the height of the shoulder harness retainers to permit the seat to accommodate children of various heights and to allow the seat to be adjusted as a child grows. In some prior art child seats, adjustment of the height of the shoulder harness retainers requires rethreading the shoulder straps. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,543,847 and 6,189,970. In other prior art seats, operation of a mechanical locking or latching mechanism is necessary to adjust the height of the shoulder straps. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,626,493 and 6,779,843. Many conventional seats also require access to the rear portion of the child seat for adjustments. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,626,493 and 6,491,348.
In sum, the prior art devices do not provide the important advantages of allowing easy adjustment of the position of the shoulder strap harness retainers without the need to rethread the straps, access the rear side of the seat, or operate a locking or latching mechanism.